Divorce?
by Cricket32
Summary: Drago était assis devant le feu avec un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Comme la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et que le sommeil le fuyait, il avait décidé de venir ruminer sa peine et ses idées noires dans le salon de son ami Blaise Zabini.


Bon comme vous vous en doutez rien m'appartiens snifff!

C'est ma toute première fic alors soyez indulgants et donnez moi votre avis pour savoir si je dois arrêter le massacre!

Mon orthographe étant déplorable s'est ma meilleure amie qui s'est collée à la correction! Merci Isa!

Voilà bonne lecture bizzz

* * *

Drago était assis devant le feu avec un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Comme la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et que le sommeil le fuyait, il avait décidé de venir ruminer sa peine et ses idées noires dans le salon de son ami Blaise Zabini. Il se posait des questions : comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Le mot honni, divorce, avait été prononcé entre eux après 5ans de mariage et presque 7ans de passion… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Drago voulait se remémorer toute l'histoire, toute leur histoire en commençant par le début, leur premier baiser,… pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il refusait d'admettre… la fin possible de son mariage.

C'est vrai ! Leur histoire n'avait rien d'un romantisme échevelé, elle avait même débuté avec violence, haine, et passion.

Ils étaient en 7e année à Poudlard. L'année précédente, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et beaucoup de mangemorts avaient été jugés pendant l'été. Mac Gonagal avait été élue directrice de l'école et avait autorisé Harry, Ron, Hermionne et Drago à faire leur 7e et dernière année d'étude. En effet, Drago avait été jugé et relaxé pendant l'été. Harry avait témoigné en sa faveur lors du procès. En disant que Malfoy avait aidé à leur évasion du manoir, qu'il avait été enrôlé sous la menace et qu'il n'avait tué personne ! Naturellement, c'était bien là une des raisons du regain de haine de Drago. Comment Saint Potty pouvait-il l'avoir aidé lui ? Il avait une dette envers le balafré ! Et ça ! Ça le mettait hors de lui ! Il soulageait sa haine et sa colère lors de ses rondes de préfet. Et oui, la directrice avec son caractère Griffondor avait réinstallé Drago dans son rôle de préfet. Loin de s'arrêter là, pour faire taire les rumeurs et les ragots, mais aussi pour prouver son soutien au Serpentard, elle l'avait promu préfet en chef !

Une nuit, Drago faisait sa ronde, cherchant un élève à qui enlever des points. Quand tout à coup, il en remarqua un, appuyé contre une colonne, perdu dans ses pensées et contemplant la lune. Le blond trop content de sa bonne étoile, ne fit pas attention à qui pouvait être cet élève.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, à 18 ans, il était le Sauveur, l'ami fidèle, et le fiancé aimant. Ginny et lui, c'était reparti au quart de tour après la bataille finale, l'euphorie aidant… Alors qu'il espérait pouvoir faire ses choix, mener sa vie comme il le voulait, il se retrouvait attaché à Ginny. Elle était en dernière année aussi et voulait se marier sitôt leurs Aspic en poche, s'installer dans le monde magique et entamer des études. Harry l'aimait bien sûr, mais ça allait trop vite. Face à l'engouement des Weasley, il avait du mal à résister. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un lieu à lui pour pouvoir s'occuper de Teddy et passer une année sabbatique pour prendre le temps de vivre et de se trouver enfin. Savoir qui est Harry et non Harry-Potter-le-Survivant-Sauveur-du-Monde. Il en était là dans ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il fit volte face se retrouvant nez à nez avec Malfoy. Les insultes fusèrent immédiatement de part et d'autre. Harry, excédé, poussa Drago pour essayer de se dégager. Le blond faillit tomber mais se rattrapa in extremis. Il était furieux, au-delà même de la colère ou de la haine. Il se rua sur le brun qui se cogna sur la colonne contre laquelle il était appuyé quelques instants plus tôt. Il glissa contre celle-ci et se retrouva assis par terre, légèrement sonné. Cela ne calma nullement sa Némésis qui l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et lui assena le premier coup de poing. Ils roulèrent à terre, se frappant, se mordant, se pinçant sans aucune classe… de vrais gamins enragés. Dans cet enchevêtrement de membres, difficile de savoir à qui appartenait ce bras ou cette jambe. Impossible donc de savoir qui commença ce baiser violent, haineux et passionné ! Ils se séparèrent en se lançant des avada du regard et coururent dans deux directions différentes. Dans son empressement, Drago oublia d'enlever des points au Griffondor mais c'était bien la dernière idée qui pourrait traverser son esprit en ce moment. Dès qu'il fût sûr d'être hors de vue du brun, il s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. C'est à ce moment précis, qu'il remarqua avec horreur, qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une douche froide. Il ne se doutait naturellement pas qu'à quelques couloirs de là, son ennemi se trouvait dans le même état que lui.

Tous les soirs durant un mois, ils revinrent dans ce couloir pour se disputer et s'embrasser avec fougue. Au fil des jours, les disputes se rétrécirent tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par en venir directement aux baisers. Ceux-ci ne ressemblaient en rien au premier, ils étaient fougueux et parfois violents mais ils étaient surtout passionnés et langoureux. Personne n'était au courant, la journée leurs disputes étaient toujours aussi virulentes. Personne ne remarquait cette étincelle de désir au fond de leurs yeux. Personne ? Sauf peut être Hermionne mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Harry avait toujours l'air aussi amoureux de Ginny alors elle attendit…

Un mois qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, un mois de caresses volées, un mois de frustrations de plus en plus fortes, un mois de désirs inassouvis. Et Drago en voulait plus, ce soir il voulait tout, ce soir, il voulait le brun en lui. Cependant, il voulait dominer, contradiction ? Non, Malfoy ! Alors ce soir-là, il prit l'initiative. Il poussa Harry contre la porte d'une classe qu'il ouvrit pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de la pièce. Dès que Harry s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le couloir, il murmura un sort qui fit apparaître un matelas confortable entre les bancs. Drago verrouilla la porte d'un colla porta puissant. Ils se faisaient face n'osant plus se toucher, sachant que cette nuit tout allait changer, sachant que leur équilibre précaire risquait de voler en éclat. Drago en bon serpy sourit à Harry, un de ces sourires qui ne présageait rien de bon… Et comme le premier soir, il poussa Harry qui tomba sur le matelas. Comme le premier soir, il se rua sur le brun mais pas pour se battre avec lui mais avec les boutons de sa chemise… Le sourire carnassier toujours aux lèvres, il se mit en devoir de dévêtir son griffon et de goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau mise à nu. Quand il arriva au bas de la chemise et du torse du brun, il commença à ouvrir la ceinture et à jouer avec la braguette du pantalon tout en frôlant la bosse qui déformait celui-ci… Il titillait les sens de son amant qui manifestait son plaisir avec des gémissements affolants ! Et sa frustration avec des grognements quand Drago était trop lent à son goût. Le blond, toujours entièrement vêtu, avait le brun nu sous lui, il se sentait fort et fou de désir comme jamais. Il se décida enfin à toucher la virilité de son amour, en douceur, avec ses doigts, sa langue et ses lèvres. Il avait une idée en tête, il voulait qu'Harry le supplie de le prendre en bouche mais il le conduirait à la jouissance sans lui donner cet avantage ! A force de cajoleries, de lèches et de baisers légers, Harry jouit dans la main de son amant en hurlant son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'il le prononçait à haute voix et il aima ça autant que la jouissance qu'il venait d'atteindre.

Drago voulait Harry. Il remonta contre le corps du brun et après un baiser langoureux, il susurra contre son oreille lui donnant des frissons :

« Harry, je ne t'ai pas pris en bouche par ce que je te veux en moi ! Je veux que tu me prennes, Potter ! »

Dire qu'Harry était surpris de la demande du blond était loin du compte, il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que Drago Malfoy lui avait bien dit qu'il le voulait en lui… Il décida de basculer le serpy qui était toujours contre lui pour le déshabiller et lui faire subir la même torture délicieuse ! Mais Drago fût le plus rapide, il se releva prestement posant son pied sur le torse du brun pour le forcer à rester allongé. Il se déshabilla lentement, se caressant au passage, regardant l'excitation renaître chez le brun et durcir devant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il se rallongea sur Harry avec la grâce d'un félin. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et à se caresser avec douceur. Au moment où leurs virilités se touchèrent ils gémirent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Harry était excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été par personne mais il avait peur … Il n'avait fait l'amour qu'avec Gin et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec un homme. Drago dû voir ses doutes et ses craintes dans ses yeux car il guida chacun de ses gestes. Il prit une main du brun pour la lécher sensuellement et ainsi lubrifier ses doigts de sa salive. Ensuite, il mena cette main jusqu'à son antre faisant pénétrer un doigt, puis deux puis trois… tout en ne quittant pas Harry du regard. En retirant les doigts de son corps il se souleva pour murmurer à son oreille : « maintenant viens ! » Harry, subjugué, se laissa faire, il pénétra doucement Drago, celui-ci plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches pour pouvoir imprimer un mouvement à leurs corps réunis. Petit à petit, le rythme s'accéléra et enfin ils jouirent ensemble en se regardant dans les yeux et en hurlant leurs prénoms. Harry, épuisé, roula sur le côté prenant Drago dans ses bras. Ils se cajolèrent en attendant de reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Après un temps qui leur parut infini, Harry reprit la parole d'une voix encore enrouée de plaisir :

- Drago, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On va se coucher chacun dans son lit

- Non, idiot ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Est-ce qu'on est un « nous » maintenant ?

- On dirait bien Potter, on dirait bien… mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais épouser la belette femelle dans quelques mois !

Harry perçut la pointe de jalousie dans le ton de son amant et sans le lui faire remarquer, il conclu :

- je vais rompre avec elle dès demain…

Drago se jeta sur Harry pour sceller cette promesse d'un tendre baiser.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans la classe pour mettre au point leur plan. Harry voulait quitter Ginny mais, en bon Griffondor, sans la faire souffrir inutilement. Ils décidèrent donc de changer leur relation en public petit à petit jusqu'à révéler leur couple.

Lorsque l'aube pointa son nez, ils se séparèrent sur de tendres paroles et de douces promesses.

Quand Harry entra dans son dortoir, son sourire se flétrit en regardant Ron qui dormait paisiblement. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, celui qui serait devenu son frère grâce à ce mariage. Il espérait simplement que tout se passerait bien et que Ron finirait par accepter l'amour que lui, Harry, ressentait pour la fouine.

Au matin, Harry se leva le cœur serré. Il avait rendez-vous avec Ginny pour une sortie à Pré-aux-lards en amoureux. Il savait que cette sortie sonnerait le glas de sa relation avec la rousse mais comment faire ? Comment lui dire ?

Il descendit avec des pieds de plomb dans la salle commune où Ginny l'attendait impatiemment. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front pour éviter ses lèvres. Il lui prit la main et lui proposa d'aller déjeuner au village afin de pouvoir discuter plus intimement. Gin en fut ravie n'imaginant pas un seul instant que son amant allait lui parler rupture. Lui, il fut heureux d'éviter le regard jaloux de Drago sur Ginny et lui.

Ils arrivèrent au salon de thé et commandèrent un petit déjeuner pour amoureux. Gin babillant inlassablement, ne remarqua pas le silence d'Harry ni son regard soucieux. Quand leur commande arriva, un silence s'installa entre eux. Le survivant rassemblant son courage de Griffondor décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

- Gin, faut qu'on parle du mariage…

- Oh, j'y ai réfléchis aussi que penserais-tu du jour de ton anniversaire ? Ce serait …

- Non Gin ! Ce n'est pas ça ! la coupa Harry

- Ah bon ? De quoi veux-tu me parler alors ?

- Voilà Gin. Pour être honnête, je me pose beaucoup de questions en ce moment, je trouve qu'on a été trop vite… Qu'on a mis la calèche avant les sombrals …

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu me fais peur…

- Gin je t'aime n'en doute pas, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal mais vois-tu je crois que je t'aime plus comme une sœur que comme une femme, que comme ma femme…

Harry remonta son regard qu'il avait fixé sur son assiette pour constater que deux sillons de larmes marquaient les joues de Ginny.

- C'est fini ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne te plais plus ? réussit-elle à demander entre deux sanglots.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Gin. Il n'y a aucune autre femme que toi mais je ne me sens pas prêt. Toute ma vie, on a décidé à ma place et j'ai subi les évènements la tête haute sans rien dire. Maintenant, je veux décider. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et te détester. Ça va trop vite, Gin, comprends moi…

Elle ne put en entendre d'avantage et se leva en pleurant à chaudes larmes pour quitter cet endroit trop romantique pour une rupture et cet homme qui ne voulait plus d'elle…

Harry aussi souffrait mais il fallait qu'il le fasse… pour leur bien à tous les deux, à tous les trois !

Ron et Hermionne l'attendaient de pied ferme. Il leur expliqua que ce n'était pas pour une autre femme, que c'était parce que ça allait trop vite et qu'il aimait Gin plus comme une sœur que comme une femme… Ron eu du mal à accepter la décision de son ami mais il comprit que ce dernier souffrait autant que sa sœur. Ron espérait que d'ici à quelques semaines, il les surprendrait en train de se bécoter devant le feu. Seule Hermionne sentit que Harry ne leur disait pas tout mais elle attendit et le soutint.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Harry et Drago jouèrent la comédie à merveille. Ils mirent au point une dispute qui eut comme apothéose une franche poignée de mains :

- Malfoy, ça suffit j'en ai marre !

- Et de quoi le balafré ?

- J'ai gagné une guerre ce n'est pas pour en recommencer une avec toi tous les jours ! hurla Harry

- Et que proposes-tu, Saint Potty ?

- D'enterrer la hache de guerre… et pour sceller cette décision, je te propose une poignée de mains ! dit Harry la main tendue vers Drago qui fit mine d'hésiter.

- Et pourquoi j'accepterai Potter ?

- Parce que tu es intelligent et que tu en as autant marre que moi !

- Ok essayons …

Ils se serrèrent la main, le regard plein de malice, sous l'œil effaré d'un Ron Weasley qui en cet instant ressemblait étrangement à un hibou et le regard septique des autres Serpantards présents. Seule Hermione les observait curieusement.

Pendant les semaines suivantes, l'hiver s'installa et le calme régna au château. Leurs conversations se limitaient en public à un hochement de tête :

- Potter !

- Malfoy !

Dans les premiers temps, tout le monde retenait son souffle, attendant l'explosion qui ne vint jamais.

La nuit, seuls dans leur classe, ils s'aimaient, leur amour se renforçant chaque nuit. Chaque matin les trouvait plus amoureux et plus liés l'un à l'autre que la veille.

Ils passèrent à la vitesse supérieure pendant les fêtes de noël et devinrent publiquement amis. Et là encore, Poudlard retint son souffle, combien de temps mettraient les deux ex-ennemis à se disputer ? Ils commencèrent par de simples discussions entre deux cours, entourés de leurs amis respectifs. Puis, petit à petit, on les vit de plus en plus souvent seuls en train de discuter, de rigoler ou simplement de se promener dans le parc enneigé.

La Saint Valentin arriva et Harry surprit Drago. Il lui demanda d'inverser les rôles, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir l'homme qu'on aime en soit. Le blond, bien que surpris de la demande, accepta. Cette nuit là, il fit l'amour à son lion avec tendresse et passion. Quand, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils essayaient de récupérer, le brun murmura dans le cou du blond : « je crois que maintenant on va alterner mon amour… » Et sur cette promesse, ils s'endormirent.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils décidèrent d'officialiser leur relation amoureuse. Pour se faire, ils mirent en place la dernière étape de leur plan. Ils échangèrent leur « premier » baiser dans un couloir désert en prenant bien soin d'être surpris. Deux heures plus tard, tout Poudlard était au courant…

Ron vint trouver Harry. Entre deux rires, il réussit à articuler :

- Hé vieux ! Il parait que t'as embrassé la fouine ? Trop drôle hein ? T'imagines ? La fouine !

- Son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge face à son ami rougissant et se dandinant dans son fauteuil…

- Non ? Ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ? Et ma sœur ? Et le mariage ?

- Ron, ça fait des mois que c'est fini avec Gin…

- 'Mionne !? dis quelque chose, aide moi !

- Ron, si Harry est heureux avec Dra…

- Mais 'Mionne c'est la fouine… hein Harry ? dit Ron le regard suppliant

- Ron écoute, je ne sais pas où j'en suis mais je crois que je pourrais tomber amoureux de Drago

- Pfff que va dire Gin ? Et ma mère ? Elles espéraient encore tu sais ?

- Je sais vieux, mais j'ai été clair avec ta sœur, je l'aime comme je t'aime toi ou comme j'aime Hermionne… ça n'aurait pas fait un mariage heureux !

- Peut-être mais quand même, la fouine… t'es sûr ?

Petit à petit, les princes de Poudlard montrèrent à tous combien leur couple était solide et heureux.

Ils passèrent brillamment leur Aspic et terminèrent enfin leurs études.

Bien qu'ils s'aimaient, ils décidèrent de s'installer, dans un premier temps, chacun chez soi. Harry s'acheta une petite maison moldue à la limite du monde magique où il s'installa avec Teddy. Drago réintégra le manoir familial, laissé à l'abandon depuis que ses parents avaient été conduits à Azkaban où ils devaient terminer leurs jours. Il décida de le réaménager à son goût pour qu'Harry s'y sente bien quand il venait avec Teddy.

Un an s'écoula ainsi, ils se voyaient souvent, passant des moments de bonheur en famille comme ils n'en avaient jamais vécu.

L'été de leurs 20 ans, Drago demanda Harry en mariage. Bien sur, ils n'arrivèrent pas à se décider sur le type de cérémonie, moldue ou sorcière ? Comme c'était devenu une habitude pour eux ils firent les deux. Un samedi d'été eut lieu la cérémonie civile avec pour seul témoin, Teddy qui allait sur ses 3 ans. Harry était habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise de soie noire et Drago était en blanc. Ils auraient pu passer pour un couple gay normal aux yeux de l'officiant si le brun n'avait pas eu un enfant dans les bras aux cheveux rose bonbon…

Le lendemain, leurs familles et leurs amis furent conviés à assister à leur mariage sorcier qui se déroula dans le parc du manoir Malfoy. Le manoir avait perdu de son caractère froid et intimidant grâce aux transformations que Drago y avait apportées. Ils partirent en voyage de noce confiant Teddy à ses grands parents Tonks.

A leur retour, ils n'avaient pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur le lieu de leur domicile. Chacun voulant conserver son « chez soi ». Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compromis, un mois chez l'un, un mois chez l'autre casserait la routine !

Ils bâtirent leur vie et leur couple sur des choix insolubles en multipliant les solutions. Un autre exemple ? L'animal de compagnie pour Teddy !

- Un chien c'est fidèle, loyal et affectueux !

- Typiquement Griffondor Potter !

- Et que proposes-tu ?

- Un chat ! C'est noble et indépendant !

- Typiquement Malfoy !

- Ce sera donc un chien à la maison et un chat au manoir !

- D'accord !

Et les elfes ? Pas question d'avoir des elfes à la maison, SALE oblige… Pas question d'abandonner le manoir sans elfe…

5 années se passèrent comme ça, remplies d'amour et de petits conflits vite résolus… Pourtant, Drago était chez Blaise un whisky pur feu à la main. Le feu était éteint depuis plusieurs heures mais Drago qui fixait les cendres, perdu dans ses souvenirs ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué !

Le mot divorce avait été lâché… Ils se disputaient encore pour une broutille. Teddy ne devait pas regarder la télé mais lire des comptes magiques selon Drago. Pour Harry, il pouvait faire les deux ! Et puis c'était lui le parrain, le tuteur nom d'un scrout à pétard ! C'est donc à lui que revenait le dernier mot… Fou de douleur le blond dit :

- Hé bien tu n'as qu'à l'élever tout seul ton bébé loup-garou ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, on peut divorcer…

Harry qui fulminait lâcha :

- Hé bien, divorçons !

- Bien ! répondit Malfoy

Et ils sortirent de la pièce, chacun de leur côté en claquant la porte du plus fort qu'ils purent.

« Stupide Griffondor ! » pensait Drago, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un pénétrait dans le salon de Blaise… Ginny vint s'asseoir sur la table basse devant lui, le sortant de sa contemplation des cendres froides.

- dis Dray, je me suis toujours demandée quand c'était déroulé votre premier baiser…

Drago, encore dans ses pensées, ne fit pas attention et lui répondit :

- En octobre lors de notre 7e année à Poudlard… (se rappelant ce baiser plein de passion et de haine…)

- je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit quand il m'a quittée…

Drago s'apercevant de sa gaffe, essaya de se rattraper mais Ginny Zabini l'interrompit :

- Ne te tracasse pas Dray c'était juste pour savoir… Je m'en suis remise et j'aime tendrement Blaise ! Et toi tu n'aimes plus 'Ry ?

- bien sûr que si !

- alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui répondit-elle les yeux pétillant de malice

- je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Deux bras l'entourèrent par derrière et une bouche vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Et si on rentrait à la maison…, mon amour …?

Oui, ils auraient sûrement encore des désaccords. Oui, ils auraient sûrement encore d'autres disputes violentes mais comment faire autrement quand un serpent est fou amoureux d'un lion ?

THE END

* * *

Voilà! une chtite review? Pleeeeaaaassseeeee! ;o)


End file.
